


Coming back gift

by QueenAngel4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dont try this in real airports kids, Established Relationship, Implied bokuakakurotsukki, Kuroaka main focus, KurooWeek2020, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, some fluff I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAngel4/pseuds/QueenAngel4
Summary: Kuroo travels around a lot for bussiness. Keiji is the one waiting for him this time.KurooWeek2020: Day 1 (Airport)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Coming back gift

**Author's Note:**

> KurooWeek2020
> 
> Day 1: idol/celebrity AU - uniforms - AIRPORT
> 
> Hey, if anyone want to read only the fluff without the smutty stuff, read up to "Maybe the wine...".

Worst thing about adult life, in Keiji's opinion, is working schedules. Time management is a punishment God must have put on humanity because they are all sinners deep down. That's the only explanation. He can't keep count of how many times he and his boyfriends had missed each other for the gap of an hour or a day, because they all have different schedules, and distance and everything else. So, when it's time to go pick Tetsuro from the airport after a week-long business trip, Keiji was the only one available. Koutarou had a doctor appointment he couldn't reschedule and Kei won't be back from Sendai until Saturday late noon. He just wishes they could all be there to welcome Tetsu, because his boyfriend would be homesick by then and incredibly clingy and he deserved to be enveloped in all of their love as soon as possible. 

"It's gonna be okay" he mumbles to himself as he awaits in the gate outside migrations.

It is an odd feeling, getting used to be inside an airport, waiting.

Growing up his parents usually took him on fancy vacations with flights to expensive resorts and popular locations, but the truth was he didn't like them. Even with three sisters, Keiji tended to feel lonely and isolated. Probably because his parents were just playing pretend with them. The 'happy family' act, they would drop as soon as they were back home. He was good pretending he was enjoying himself, but as soon as he could find the right excuses to be left behind, those trips stopped. 

Now he was kind of conflicted. Airports meant being away from Tetsu and Kei and Koutarou. Even when they already have so little free time together...

The minutes had been bleeding away so slow, but finally his boyfriend appeared across the doors. He was wearing one of his suits, not a wrinkle in sight, hugging a couple of plushies (A MSBY jackal and a Senda´s Frogs) in one arm and carrying his suitcase with the other. And he obviously got tired of his tie at some moment after he boarded and removed it (he was wearing it in the selfie he sent to their group chat earlier).

It may not be the ideal, but Keiji  _ is _ a greedy man by nature, and he felt an indescribable pleasure, being the only one receiving all of Tetsuro's love and affection that came with their crashing hug. 

"God, I missed your smell so much" the taller man said, and Keiji was sure he felt a couple of tears falling in his sweater.

"You would smell as good if you made your laundry according to our schedule." he said with a cheeky smile, eliciting a laugh from his partner "Welcome home Tetsu." 

"Thanks babe" 

"I'm surprised you came back with just your one suitcase, when you're so prone to buy a new one a fill it with unnecessary gifts"

"Hey! You all love my souvenirs, don't pretend you don't! I was gonna, but I was kinda late for my flight so Yaku said he would send everything including the things I didn't buy. Such an entitled ass."

"He is one of your best friends"

"Still... Anyway, do you want to grab something to eat? My treat, Kou and Tsukki won't be at home anyway."

His first impulse was to say no. Airport restaurants were really expensive and Kuroo probably  _ should _ go home and rest...

But going out just the two of them was a rare occurrence, and he was free for the rest of the weekend. Traffic sure was still at it's high hour and even if they went home they would have to cook their dinner...

"Yeah, I'd like that". 

He could have a spontaneous date with one the men he loves. 

……...

They end up eating in a italian place that technically was in the boarding section, but some of the employees already knew Tetsu because he was a regular traveler and always gave away autographs from the famous players he works with. 

  
  


_ "I'm always this generous" _

_ "You just like the especial treatment"  _

  
  


_ "Ahhh, Kuroo-san, you're so lucky to know Bokuto Koutarou! Is he single by any chance? And what about Miya Atsumu? He looks so handsome and cool!" _

_ "Ah Kuroo-san, you must really like the Sendai's Frogs! You're always carrying that plushie! I heard they are going to division 1 next season!" _

_ “And you know a supermodel too! Is Alisa Haiba as sweet as she always looks?” _

_ “What about Kodzuken-san?? Tell us who the mysterious girlfriend is, Kuroo-san!” _

_ “Now that I think about it, there's a pretty blocker with Frogs, Bokuto called him Tsukki in an interview, so sweet!! You should totally set us up, Kuroo-san! My family is from Sendai as well...” _

Keiji really had to make an effort to not laugh while the employees kept trying to pry gossips out of his boyfriend, it only got worse when he pictured the face Kei would do if he were there. 

Their food was really good, and they ordered a bottle of wine as well. It was a perfect date. Kuroo was lively and all smiles, telling him all about his trip and meetings. He had been in Russia arranging a couple of games sponsored by their league and he took the opportunity to go sightseeing and catch up with Yaku and the Haiba siblings. According to Kuroo, Yaku was still as snarky and fighty as ever and Lev was still blunt and as in love with the older as ever. It was fun to know that the Russian supermodel everyone saw used to be an awkward and clumsy volleyball idiot. 

"Don't let your walls down, he wanted to send 240 red roses to Tsukki because ' _ he and Yaku-san would look perfect as my two wife's!! _ ' Jeez, he still says whatever cross his mind at the wrong time". Tetsuro said with a deep frown.

_ Good to remember I’m not the only jealous boyfriend Kei and Kou have to deal with. _

"And what did Yaku say?" he asked before sipping his wine. It was good wine. 

"Something along the lines ´I bet Tsukishima has filled his 'idiots to date' share with those two buffoons he and Akaashi sleep with´" recounted sheepishly

"Well, he is not wrong" Keiji teased.

"I didn't ask you on a date for you to bully me!" Kuroo whined.

He couldn't stop the laugh this time. He felt so lucky. He was looking at Kuroo and felt like his heart was about to explode. Tetsu was really handsome under the restaurant lights, even with bags under his eyes and probably an aching back from his trip, he was all smiles and bright eyes. And he was really thoughtful. He knew Keiji had been really stressed during the week and he hadn't spent that much time with the others either, so he casually found a way to distract his younger boyfriend and make those cheesy lovey coupley things they both liked. 

' _ I missed him so much _ ' it was awfully cliché, but Keiji felt like the butterflies in his stomach would make him float at any moment. Whenever one of them wasn't near, it was like something was missing. 

Not having Kuroo around was like missing a piece of his heart, one kiss in his forehead less, no cheesy operas at 2am, no surprise food at the fridge. A slightly moppy Tsukishima to handle and a whiny Bokuto to accompany it. 

"I love you" he blurted in the middle of another anecdote. "A lot" he added because he was a goner. For his three lovers he always had been. 

Kuroo looked flabbergasted, like he had been offered to adopt 30 fluffy kittens all to himself.

Delighted

"I love you too, Keiji" said with stars in his eyes as he kissed his hand. “So, so much.”

……...

Maybe the wine went to their heads a little, he thought as they both stumbled into the secluded closet. As soon as the door closed behind their backs Keiji pushed the taller man against the wall, attacking his lips with abandon.

"We may get into trouble" Tetsuro mumbled when Keiji moved to kiss his neck.

"I can stop whenever you want" he responded as his hands made quick work of the other's shirt. 

_ As if _ , was all Keiji could think before he was pulled up for another kiss. Even without the wine he would get drunk on Tetsu's kisses, open mouthed and sensual, all knowing of his weakest points. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, abusing any free skin they could find in their reach.

The certainty that they could be interrupted at any moment was like adding gasoline to their arousal. 

Sex in public was  _ their _ thing. It wasn't uncommon for them to persuade either Kei or Koutarou to made something like this, stealing the most amazing faces from them, the way tears would run down Kei cheeks as he comes down Keiji throat, Koutarou's teeth in Tetsuro´s shoulder, muffling his groans as he pounds inside. 

But both know their lovers are mostly indulging them in their fantasy.

For Keiji and Tetsuro it was maddening, it worked both of them up quickly, often rushing them to a desperate and frenetic completion. 

It could get them in trouble, but  _ they didn't care _ . Keiji kneeled in front of his boyfriend, leaving with his nails a red path as he went down. If they were at home he probably would make a show of taking Kuroo's pants down, nuzzling his nose against the shaft of his erection, leaving open mouthed kisses, all while fingering himself for his other lovers to see, to devour both of them with their eyes. 

But right now, in this closet in the middle of an airport, a space suspended in the in-between of thousands of trips, and goodbyes and "welcome home, I missed you", in this stolen moment just for the two of them, Keiji was desperate. He wasted no time in taking Tetsu in his mouth, eager and messy.

"God, Keiji, I love you so much, baby. You're so good to me" Kuroo chanted, throwing his head against the wall, the praise eliciting moans from his young lover.

The hands in his hair were driving Akaashi crazy, the slurping sounds he was making along with Kuroo's moans were the best kind of spell he could dream of.

"Look at you, Keiji, ah fuck... down in your knees, your mouth feels so good baby, I'm the luckiest man alive ah, ah... But I'm not the only enjoying this, am I? You love my cock, don't you? You suck me so good, like you can't control yourself, I bet you wanna choke on it, don't you Keiji?" As soon as he said that he let out a groan as Keiji took all of his length into his throat, sinking his nose in his hips. Yes, yes I love your cock, god, Tetsu, you taste so good. Big hands grabbed on Tetsuro, pushing and pulling, setting a punishing rhythm. 

"Yes Keiji, yes... bab-*aaah, please ah, please..." Was all Keiji could hear as he bubbled his head up and down, sometimes grazing his teeth against the sensitive skin. He let go for a moment, only to say

"Fuck my mouth, Tetsuro. Please, fuck my mouth and come down my throat, please love"

Kuroo couldn't contain himself anymore, canting his hips with abandon, using his hand to guide his lover's heads on his erection. 

"Ah, ah you are so perfect Keiji, I love you so much ah, dammit, I'm gonna fuck you so good when we get hom- ahh ahh, I'm gonna come down your throat babe, ah ah, drink me Keiji, drink me baby ahhhhh"

He swallowed all of it, letting the warmth take all over him, locking his eyes with the golden pools glazed with pleasure that were looking at him, overtaking all of Keiji's body with a fuzzy feeling, like lava erupting free from his chest and everywhere and  _ ahhhh _ .

He had come in his pants, untouched, disarmed by Tetsuro´s ecstasy. 

They both ended up on the floor, intertwined, basking in the afterglow of their high, sharing kisses and lingering touches, waiting for their breathing and hearts to calm down.

……...

"This was a nice  _ cumming _ back gift after all."

"Shut up, I think we are locked down."

………

The good thing was, Kei had come home earlier and had picked up Koutarou from his appointment, so they were together when Keiji called. 

The bad thing was he and Tetsu were locked in the closet, so he had to ask them to come and save their sorry asses from the airport. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic for the fandom, and also my first fic in english ever (yay!), so apologies if you find any mistake. I had been thinking about writing for my best bois for a while, and what better occasion than KurooWeek? I love my Nekoma captain so much!! Sorry if I used the prompt rather vaguely, but i hope it's okay.   
> Just so you know more about me, Bokuakakurotsuki is my absolute favorite ship ever, and all their relationships between each other fascinates me. So! Look forward for more about them in the future! Hope you liked it, and I would love to see some feed back from you!
> 
> See you. M.
> 
> P:D.: Please, PLEASE, don't try to have sex in any airport. Unhigienic AND you can get in real trouble with all the security, this is a big strech only allowed because, yay fiction


End file.
